1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body and more particularly to an open-top vehicle body. More specifically, the present invention pertains to means for preventing air stream from blowing into the front passenger compartment while the vehicle is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hithertofore, many types of convertible vehicles have been developed. These vehicles have roof structures which can be moved between an extended position where the roof structure covers the top portion of the vehicle body and a retracted position where the roof structure is retracted into the vehicle rear body section to open the top portion of the vehicle body. An example of such convertible vehicle body is shown by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,606.
In this type of convertible vehicle body, when the vehicle is operated with the roof structure retracted to open the top portion of the body, a turbulent air flow is produced in the rear top portion of the body and there is produced a stream which is directed from the rear part of the body forwardly to the front passenger compartment. Such forwardly directed air stream chills the passengers in the front seats so that the passengers very often hesitate to operate the vehicle with an open-top condition under a cold weather although a driving of an open-top vehicle is attractive. Further, the air stream may sometimes blow off articles such as documents or clothes which are placed on the front seat.